


I'll Follow You To The End

by Multifandom20



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Yara Greyjoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Yara Greyjoy, Omega Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy G!P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom20/pseuds/Multifandom20
Summary: how they should have gotten together and how the show needed to end.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The breeze bouncing off the waves hits Yara in the face as she makes her way across the ocean in the hopes of gaining the trust of the one and only Dragon Queen. Yara was instantly enchanted by the mention of the chains breaker and the fact that she is in need of ships in order to get rid of the Lannister queen. The queen to whom in Yaras opinion has been in power for far too long; the blond ruler needs to be stopped and if providing ships to a woman who has been described to her and physically flawless was enough for Yara to set sail. The older Greyjoy makes her way to Meereen in hopes of liking the future queen enough to want an alliance. The sun had long since gone and Yara was surrounded by utter darkness, just her main ship and two other carriers were to her left and right, the rest of her ships she plans on having arrive a week behind them in case the plan changes they would only need to move three ships the entire trip and meet the others at a halfway point. Theon had long scenes gone to bed after making sure that Yara was okay, as much as Yara hated the shuddering that came from her once stoic brother she understood his fears; she would occasionally hear Theon whimper or yell a small cry for help before he would calm himself back to a peaceful sleep. The time that Thoen has had since his capture has helped him heal slowly but enough that Yara trusted her brother again. One final look over the ship made Yara satisfied enough to have no need to worry about much going wrong in the night unless a storm approaches out of nowhere; Yara bids her second in command a ‘goodnight’ informing him that if anything goes wrong not to hesitate to wake her. He nodes his understatement as Yara disappears into the captain's cabin for the night. 

Xxxxxxxx  
When Yara woke there was an orange pinkish light casting its way through her window and filling the room with the gentle light the signified morning. Yara let herself relax into the light for a little while longer before she rose from her bed and changed into her armor. She made sure that her belt was tight before checking to see if her sheath was in the place she liked, once she was satisfied she tied her hair, but only the front bits so it would not fall in her face in a battle, then made her way over to the door she grabbed her sword and put it in its sheath then made her way out to the helm. As Yara made her way up the stairs giving a few head nods to her crew as she walked over to the wheel she stopped at Archif, her second in command. “Morning Captain.” the six-five, black hair, blue-eyed bata man said when she saw her in his peripherals. “Morning Achif, did we run into any problems during the night?” Yara watched as Archif shook his head before he spoke. “No ma’am, nothing too bad, the usual amount of waves and we had a lad get a wee sick.” Archif hesitated a bit before she looked to make eye contact with Yara. “and well Theon had a bad night Captain. It was some time after you had retired to your chambers he came rushing out of the bunks swinging and running around looking for an escape. We and a few others managed to grab him before he caused too much harm and once I got my arms wrapped around him he calmed down enough to be put back to sleep. A bad dream is what I think it was ma’am.” Yara just nodded taking in all the information given to her before bidding Archif and thank you and telling him to go grab something to eat and rest until he is needed tonight. The rest of the day consisted of normal saline with no issues Yara had talked to Theon about his little incident in the night and they talked about ways of helping him for a while the sun and started to go down once again and Yara made quick work of making sure everything was in place for Archif to take the helm for the evening. “Archif if anything is wrong wake me please. Especially if anything happens to Theon I want to be notified right away.” Yara watched and Achif quickly took the wheel. “Of course ma’am. Have a good night Captain.” Achif said as Yara headed down the stairs and into her chambers once more. 

Yara quickly stripped down so she was only left in her undergarment before she moved over to her map there were on the sea for twelve days and they were already a day ahead of schedule due to the easy seas and no other ships trying to attack them, they should be at Meereen tomorrow afternoon. With a quick think about what Year will say to the dragon queen, she heads off to bed. 

Xxxxx

Daenerys woke at a subtle knock on her door. The omega rises and walks over to her door as she opens it. She is greeted by Missandei. “My apologies for waking you my queen, but there has been a sighting of three ships making their way over to this Island and we believe they may request an audience with you.” The young queen nodes and sits back allowing her most trusted friend to get her ready for the day. Missandei chooses and blue dress with a silver goldish belt to go with it and help Daenerys change before moving onto her hair, once both the once the advisor and the queen are both satisfied with the look they make there way to the kitchen and enjoy a quick meal before Greyworm enters the room. He gives a quick nod to Missandei before addressing his queen. “The ships have docked and there is a woman who wishes your attendance in the throne room if you are ready my queen.” Daenerys and Missandei get up and follow the soldier out of the room. 

Yara notices the queen immediately and is taken away by her beauty, the silver-like hair, and the way she holds herself makes Yara instantly intrigued by the young woman you seek power. Tyrion is talking to Theon about something that he did years ago and Yara is only slightly paying attention most of her focus is on the queen. For the bit that Yara heard of the way, the man was talking to her broken brother she stood up for him telling the Lannister that her brother had paid for his past actions. Daenerys quickly grew tired of the bickering her hand was doing and jumped into a conversation with Yara.  
“You’ve brought us a hundred ships from the Iron Fleet, with men to sail them, in return I expect you want me to support your claim to the Throne of the Iron Islands.” the queen says looking at Theon.“Not my claim. Hers.” Theon says to the young royal nodding towards Yara for emphasis on who he was talking about.“Oh, what's wrong with you?” Daenerys asks as she eyes the younger Geryjoy. “I’m not fit to rule,” Theon claims as Tyrion jumps back into his half-hearted bullying of the man. “We can agree on that.”Ignoring her hand Daenerys looks upon Yara. “ has the Iron Islands ever had a queen before?”

Yara gives her a little smirk which makes the queen enchanted by the women in front of her. “No more than Westeros,” Yara claims. Daenerys listens to Thein and explains that their uncle killed their father and stole the throne out from under Yara. “Lord Tyrion tells me your father was a terrible king.” Dany quickly says hinting that maybe their father's death wasn't so bad after all.   
“You and I have that in common.” The Greyjoys quick wit says without missing a beat. And sends the young dragon a little smirk once again. “We are both murdered by a usurper as well,” Dany says trying her best to ignore the feeling in her lower stomach caused by the women standing in front of her. “Will their ships be enough?” Daenerys asks Tyrion. “With the former masters fleet. Possibly, barley. There are more a hundred ships in the Iron Fleet.'' Tyrion asks/ tells looking and Yara Theron steps up to answer the man's question. “There are and Euron is building more. He’s going to offer them to you.”   
“So why shouldn’t I wait for him?” Dany asks “the Iron Feet isn’t all he's bringing.” Theon claims as Daenerys eyes Yara. “he also wants to give you.” “his big cock.I think he said.” Yara finishes for her brother with a hint of annoyance in her tone. “Iran's offer is also an offer of marriage you see he won't get one without the other,” Yara says her tone a little calmer sense before but the queen can smell the Alpha for the first time since the meeting has started. It took the Targaryen a little by surprise the Greyjoy women did such a good job of hiding her scent that she thought the woman was a Beta. “ And I imagine your offer is free of any marriage demands?” Yara cast another quick smirk Daenerys way “ I never demand but I’m up for anything really.” Yara claims. The two queens lock eyes then Yaras' brother starts talking about how if they had not escaped their uncle would have killed them as well. He also tells Daenerys that once he gets what he wants he will murder her too.

There's more discussion that helps Dany learn that the Greyjoys are offering their help so they can become an independent kingdom and not demanding anything else.  
“We’d like your help killing an uncle of two that don't think a woman can rule,” Yara claims sarcastically. “Reasonable,” Dany says, sending her own smirk at Greyjoy. “What if everyone starts demanding their independence?” Tyrion asks the queen. “She's not demanding, she's asking. The others are free to ask as well” the Targarina says quickly. Daenerys steps down from her Throne and starts listing their ways of life telling the other queen she is not allowed to have them anymore. The Alpha hesitantly aggies. 

The men had left the room leaving the two queens alone. “Would you like to stay in the castle at night?” Daenerys asks as she hands Yara a glass of ale. “If it’s not too much trouble, your grace, I would love too,” Yara says. “Good. I would also like it if you attended dinner with me, I have some questions for you.” Dany says as she downs half her glass of wine. “It would be my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting to set and Yara was enjoying the view as she looked out towards the ocean when a knock sounded on the door to her champers. A tall woman enters her room and just waits until Yara singles that she has her attention. “Lady Greyjoy, I am Missandei, the Queen's advisor. Daenerys has informed me that your dinner is ready and she wishes for you to attend her in her personal champers to enjoy your meal in private if that is alright with you.” Yara nodes before she gives Missandei a signal to just give her a moment. Yara goes and grabs her belt and sheaths her sword as the other woman gives her a look Yara smiles. “I never go anywhere without it; many people I have known have died with their guard down and weaponless. I don’t intend to be one of those people.” Yara explained as Missandei opened the door and made sure Yara was following her. “You need not worry here my Lady, you’re here as a guest of the queen. Anyone who tries to harm you or anyone you have brought with you without reason will answer to the queen.” Missandei tried to ease Yara as she opened the door to the queen's room. “I like to deal with my own life and not trust others to do the right thing. Thank you, however.” Yara says quickly as the advisor nodes and leaves the room.

Yara stands in the doorway for a little longer as she waits for the Dragon queen to emerge but as time passes Yara starts to become a little worrisome for not only her but the other queen as well. Yara stealthfully unsheathed her sword and slowly headed towards the section that held the bed, once Yara was satisfied that no one was in that room she made her way across the threshold where the door is and to another section. Once Yara entire the room she was greeted with the sight of Daenerys in the bath looking right at her. “Well hello, come to kill me?” the younger woman asked as she rose from her bath, not shying away from her nakedness and over towards Yara. “my apologies your grace. It was just that due to recent events I must be a little on edge.” Yara claimed as she put her sword away and tried her best to keep her eyes on only the young queen's face. “Yes well I guess I am partly to blame, I must have lost track of time. I am assuming the dinner should be here soon. Would you mind giving me a moment to get changed?” The question made Yara jump into action and she quickly gestures that she would wait in the other room that contained a table. 

Yara took a few seconds to compose herself as she made it into the open section, she walked around for a bit before she came across a pitcher and two goblets Yara quickly filled up her cup with the rich red wine. Yara heard the movements as the young Targaryen got herself dress. “I am assuming that was the wine I heard; would you mind filling my goblet as well, please. I should only be another minute.” Daenerys half talked/ yelled towards Yara. without much thought to her actions, the Greyjoy quickly filled the cup and left it on the table; as Yara was still trying to get the images of the naked woman out of her mind, so they can have a somewhat professional meeting Yara felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. “Are you ready to eat? The food is set if you are.” Daenerys was now in a light blue dress, her hair was following free except for a small tie keeping it out of her face much like Yaras. The two women headed over to the table both, Yara chose the set that allows her to look at the door in case of an upcoming attack, Dany sitting across from her. The two eat in awkward silence for a few minutes, Yara still trying to clear her head from the images that are clouding her mind. Yara had just finished her first glass of wine and got up and filled her goblet once more. She gestured the pitcher toward Daenerys and got a shake no. Yara went and sat back down.

“ so I was wondering if you would talk to me about your biology?” The Targaryen asks finally breaking the silence that filled the room. Yara gave the queen a bit of an odd look making the younger woman laugh. “I didn’t mean to offend you Yara, I was just very curious you see. I couldn’t pick up your scent and the fact that you were an Alpha until you told me about your uncle and you were clearly angry enough about him that you lost a little control and your sent was released.” Yara just nodded finally understanding what the young woman was talking about. “Well you see in my family having a daughter rule in place of the old king is not really heard of, and when I presented as an Alpha and all my brothers were either Beta or Omega my mother panicked and taught me how to hide my scent so my father wouldn't ban or kill me. He would have seen me as a threat at the time. So I learned to control my emotions and the releasing of my scent; After all my brothers were killed in battle I was allowed to tell my father I was an Alpha and it led me here, with a lot of fighting to get my place on the Iron Throne. Even if my uncle has stolen it. The years of training has made it like a subconscious thing for me, which is why my scent is hard to detect. However, it is easier to tell if I am close to my rut. Which if you’re wondering I am.” Yara siped her wine after her little story and watched as Daenerys took in all the information just given to her.”That is quite amazing actually! I never knew someone could learn how to do that.” Daenerys says smiling and nodding for Yara to continue. “Well, it took me years to get it right. And my father was never around for long when I was young so that made it easier for my mother to teach me. I’m not really sure how she did it but it worked so that's all that matters.” Yara claims as she looks at Daenerys, who looks at her in awe. 

“I am just wondering about one thing though, Isn’t Theon your brother?” Dany finishes off her last bite of the meal they had. “Yes your grace, he is. You see he was in Winterfell for most of his life. It was the price my family paid for losing the war. Theon served the Starks as their ward.” Yara fills the queen in. “You can call my Daenerys when we're alone if you’d like, I did call you Yara after all. Why did your brother say he’s not fit to rule? If you don’t mind me asking.” Dany picked up her goblet and finished her first glass and looked to see that the Greyjoy women had also finished her second cup. The Targaryen stood, grabbed her cup, and the other woman. She made her way over to the side table that held the pitcher and started to fill the glasses again. She felt the other woman's eyes on her before she started to speak once more. “My brother was taken hostage and tortured. My brother does not believe he will ever fully recover from the trauma he got from the man that harmed him. He decided to abdicate the throne and give it to me which I obviously accepted as I felt like it was my birthright anyway being older than him. Theon did what he thought would be best for our people and I agree, he does have a role however and he will help me rule when we get our kingdom back.” Dany hands Yara her wine again and keeps hold of the glass as Yara grips it there fingers touch and Daenerys’s breath hitched a little. “That’s really bad about your brother; I am very sorry that he went through that,” Dany says as her grip losses on the goblet. Yaras' scent suddenly washed over Dany, making her stomach flutter and helped her realize that she is much closer to her heart than she thought. She watches as Yara just nodes in thanks. “How close are you to your rut again?” Dany asks Yara as her breath quickens and her mind is being filled with the Alphas scent. Dany realizes that she is almost becoming addicted to the scent. The sweet smell of fresh rain, the subtle hint of pine trees, and the strongest scent of the sea. It’s sweeping Dany off her feet. “Only a few days away, and you with your heat? Your scent is also very strong.” Dany shudders as Yara stands and closes in on Dany walking close enough that Daenerys’s butt hits the end of the table; Dany looks into Yaras eyes and just sees that they are full of nothing but lust. “By my scent, my heat should probably be here tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

The two women stay in silence for a bit longer, there so close they can feel each other's breath on their lips. Yara takes another step towards the young queen and their hips become flush against each other. Daenerys feels her stomach flutter as she feels Yaras cock brush against her pelvis. “I should go. Your upcoming heat may trigger my rut; thank you for your company and your grace. Let me know if you need anything.” Yara says as she pushes into Dany a little more before stepping back and walking towards the door. “It was my pleasure Yara. And remember what I said, when we’re alone you can call my Daenerys.” Dany takes a quick second before choosing her next words. “Would you be interested in spending my heat with me? I feel an instant connection with you and an almost safe feeling. Do you feel the same?” Daenerys watched as her words took a toll on the other women. Yara was frozen at the door, her body a little stiffer than it normally is. “I do feel that same but it might just be because our cycles are very close. It would be my honor to spend your heat with you but please sleep on it you grace. If it hits you tomorrow and you’re of sane mind and call upon me, I will come. But you need to be in a good mindset, raping might be the way of my people. But it’s not how I live my life. I am a very big believer of consent, your grace.” Dany was taken back by the Greyjoys' words; she replied them over in her head and it started to make scenes. The Greyjoy needing to hide her scent probably made her have a sane mind and be able to control herself better than others in the world. “Thank you Yara, I will let you know.”

Xxxxxxx  
Later in the evening after Yara and reiterated to her champers, she could smell the queen and was a little taken back. The queen's heat has arrived. Yara waits for a minute to make sure that being within the same walls as the queen won't trigger her rut early. With a small groan, Yara gets up and grabs a goblet of water; Yara felt the all too familiar swell in her boxers as the queen's scent filled her room. Yara starts to feel that all too familiar heat overtakes her body sweat rolling down her body and she fights at the little clothes she has left on. Once Yara has striped herself she quickly finishes another glass of water before going back over to her bed. Yara was just starting to fall back asleep when she heard a knock on the door. “Lady Greyjoy. It’s Missandei I am very sorry to intrude but my I come in.” Right as the advisor started to speak Yara was out of her bed and getting dressed once more, once she was ready she opened the door. 

“Evening Missandei, Please come in.” Yara opened the door, even more, to allow the other woman to come into the room. “I am terribly sorry to disturb you at this time, your grace. However, Daenerys has informed me that she would like me to pass a message to you. She said that you have her consent and if you’re still okay with it she would like for you to help her with her heat.” Yara takes in the information from the young advisor and gives her a small nod. The two walk quickly towards the queen's chambers and in no time Yara has come to a stop; She looks at Missandei almost asking if she is also coming in. “When the queen is like this only one person is allowed to enter her room unless they have been summoned. This heat you are that person.” Yara nods towards Missandei before bidding her a good evening. Yara slowly pushes the door and allows herself in. The intoxicating scent of honey, red wine, and roses instantly fills Yara's nose, clouding her judgment. The smell of the queen is addicting. Yara made her way over to the area with the bath to see if the queen would be trying to cool her body off in the cold water but found it empty. She made her way over to the section that held the bed and was met with the queen's eyes and naked body. Dany noticed right away when the other women had entered the room, her scent filled all corners of the room right as the door closed and Dany started getting really hot and bothered. Dany waited for Yara to come to her and by the time she was about to get up, Yara entered the room. Their eyes met instantly and the queen felt the all too familiar pulsing in her stomach. “I need you Yara, you have my permission. I want you to take me.” Dany watched as Yara took a calming breath right before she started to strip her clothes. Daenerys licked her lips as more of the other woman's skin became exposed; she felt herself getting wetter as the Greyjoy kept their eyes stayed locked. “I should warn you, your grace I am close to my rut and if we start I can guarantee I will not be able to stop.” Yara says as she finishes taking off all her clothes and slowly walks towards the bed. “Oh believe my Yara that’s the plan,” Daenerys says as she stands and meets Yara grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her into a kiss.

Yara takes control of the kiss quickly, she wraps her arms around the younger woman's waist and pulls Dany flush into her body. Yara hears Daenerys's breath hitch at her small act of dominance, the queen's reaction speed Yara on. Yaras' hands traveled lower until they were on the queen's ass. The only warning the queen had was the slight flex of the other woman's arms before she was lifted, Dany quickly wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist. The new position that Dany finds herself in makes her all too aware of how aroused she is, she starts pushing herself into Yara and can feel her abs as she starts to find a little release Yara starts moving over to the bed. Yara laid Dany down and laid on top of her almost instantly diving back into the kiss. The kiss starts slowly but quickly becomes heated after Dany bits at Yaras' bottom lip; Yara pushes her tongue into Danys mouth and is rewarded with a small moan from the woman underneath her. 

“Yara. Breed me.” Dany is speaking breathlessly as the woman above her moves her mouth to her neck. And with that Yaras rut was triggered, the dick quickly became hard as she became lost for a moment when she let herself become lost with her emotions. Yara bites Danys mating bite; Yara continues her way down with Dany squirming below her in anticipation. Yara makes her way to the Targaryens chest and wastes no time in wrapping her lips around a nipple Dany arches her back when Yara starts to suck. Yara reaches beside her and grabs onto Danys other breast and pinches the queen's nipple as she continues to suck. After a while, Yara moves her mouth to the other breast, after a little bit Yara feels a hand at the top of her head. Dany started to push Yaras' head downward towards where she truly needed her relife. Yara got the signal and started to travel lower. She kissed Danys hips and in return got a little shove to make her move faster. Yara laughed at Daenerys’s impatience. Yara moved lower and started to kiss up Daeberys’s thighs as kissed and licked her way up towards Danys cunt. Yara wasted no time and pushed two fingers into the queen in one quick motion. Danys back arched off the bed at the sudden presentation, she was already so wet that the fingers slipped into her easily. Dany clawed at Yaras back as Yara started to create motion with her fingers. Dany grabbed Yara by her hair and pulled her into a bruising kiss as Yara rocked back and forth pushing her fingers in and out and fast brutal movements. The two women kept kissing and moving as one together and in no time Yara placed her thumb on Danys clit. The new sensation made Daenerys shudder and contract around Yaras fingers. A few more movements and Danyhad reached her climax. Yara brought the woman down and slowly pulled her fingers out of the women. “Are you feeling any better?” Yara asked as she watched Danys breath come back to her. “I mean I am okay for now but I do believe I told you to ‘breed me’. So what shall it be Yara, you going to come to finish the job?” Yara looked over to see the queen smirking her way as Yara rolled back on top of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Yara wasted no time in resuming their previous attachment as she rolled back on top of Dany. The Targaryen gave Yara no time as she pulled her back into a kiss, it started hesitantly at first until Dany felt Yaras tongue stroke her lip and she opened her mouth eagerly for her new lover. Daenerys's’ moans were muffled by Yaras tongue as Yara started to massage Danys tongue with her own. When Yara started to pull away from Dany when the young woman started to suck on Yaras' tongue, the action caused Yara's eyes to roll to the back of her head. As the two pulled apart Dany grabbed Yara's hard cock, the new sensation made Yara gasped on top of the other woman. The two locked eyes as Daenerys lined Yaras cock to her opening and pushed in. “oh fuck Dany you’re so tight.” Yara placed her hands on either side of the queen in order to stabilize herself as she pushed herself halfway into Dany. the two moaned at the same time; Yara and the tightness and Dany at the stretch. Dany had not anticipated Yara to be so big, the Greyjoy was a good nine and a half inches long and a good 3 inches wide, and the stretch was phenomenal for the queen. Yara waited a little bit and when she felt Dany loosen a little bit as she pushed another inch in. the two kept their eyes locked together as Yara kept pushing more of herself into Dany until they were fully conceded. “FUCK!” Dany yelled as her needs were finally filled; Yara quickly pulled out of Dany until only her tip was left in, then pushed back in quickly. 

Yara started kissing down the queen's neck and settled on the mating spot which you bite down once you have knotted and it creates a forever mating bond and essentially a marriage. Yara gave a little nip at the spot on Danys neck which led to the other woman arching her back and pushing herself into Yara, the Greyjoy was going to bite harder when she noticed that the other woman had already had a bite there. Yara froze for a split second but her rut had clouded her mind, Dany bit down on her shoulder and that drove Yara to move a lot faster and their rhythm changed just a little bit. Dany moaned in the woman's ear at the change of pace. The sounds drove Yara as she pushed herself deeper into the queen. “What do you want your Grace?” Yara asks the woman as she thrusts into Dany and reaches a particular spot that sends shivers down Danys spine as she claws at the Greyjoys back leaving red marks in her path. “I want your knot Yara, give me your knot please!” Yara decided that she liked the way the queen bagged and decided to play with her a bit before she gave the queen what she wanted. “You need to do better than that Daenerys for me to give you what you want.” Yara started to slow her thrust as she saw the queen's face have a flash of anger. 

Daenerys hated being told what to do but soon realized that in order for her to truly get what she wants she needs to follow the Greyjoys rules. “I want your seed, I want you to fuck me fast and hard with your big cock, I want you to knot me and hold nothing back as you use me as yours. Take me Alpha.” Dany whispered the last part into Yaras' ear then bit on Yaras earlobe. That was enough to get Yara moving. She wasted no time in picking up her pace and creating a fantastic rhythm for both of them. Yara moved fast pulling out and slamming back in barely giving Dany time to breathe. The two were one pushing and pulling against one another, Dany clawing at Yaras back every time the Greyjoy pushed herself back in. The sucking on Danys neck was driving her mad and she wished Yara would just bite her and fill her. Yaras hand traveled from Danys waist to her center and wasted no time in putting pressure on the other woman's clit. The added pressure made Dany reach her orgasm. “YARA!” Dany screamed as her entire body tensed. The new tightness made Yaras knot form one push and Yara felt Dany give in a little, then the second push was all it took, the Greyjou pushed her knot into Daenerys and felt it slip in the next moment she was cumming, filling the queen and locking it in. Yara felt the queen's lips go over her matting spot but felt her hesitation then the Targaryen just sucked at the spot. 

The two just laid together waiting for the knot to go down so Yara could pull out, but that could be until sunrise. “Thank you, Yara, for staying with me. And helping me.” Yara nodded and smiled at Dany. “you’re matted?” Yara asked as the two sat in silence for a bit longer. Dany nodded before she started to speak. “My brother sold me to a Dothraki his name was Khal Drogo. I was young and my brother's mind was clouded by the need for power so he sold his only sister for an army. Of course the day of my marriage to the leader of the Dothraki we matted. But my husband is dead now, he had a wound which was poisoned him and my child both left me. So yes I was mated, but I am no longer.” Yara gave the younger woman a sympathetic smile as she listened intensely, Dany just shook her head. “No don’t do that, Don't feel sorry for me. It happened a long time ago. And now it’s my turn, I noticed that you also have a mating bite, I assume that because you needed my permission to even kiss me I don’t think you’re the type that would sleep around.” Yara just nodded along and waited for the woman to stop speaking before she told her own story. 

“You’re right Dany, I was mated right after I became of age my rut hit and there was an omega her name was Sasha she was a servant in our castle I noticed her and she noticed me so we promised each other that on our first heat and rut we would be together. But as you can imagine the first rut matched up with her first heat, we lost control of ourselves and mated by accident. My father found out soon after it had happened and he sent someone to kill her. We were sleeping in my quarters when he came and cut her head off right beside me, it’s one of the reasons I carry my sword everywhere. I lost her and I never forgave my father for what he did to her. I might have only known her for a short time but she was my first love.” she looked down at the queen to see her looking right back and then she felt her knot untie them. “Thank you, your grace, I will leave you now. Have a good night my queen.” Yara was starting to get out of the bed when she felt the queen's hand on her bicep. “Would you please stay the night?” Dany asked as she kissed the Greyjoys shoulder.


End file.
